


New Life on the Fright Side

by TheUndeadQueen



Category: Scary Godmother (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndeadQueen/pseuds/TheUndeadQueen
Summary: Hannah-Marie lost her key years ago but never forgot the Fright Side or her friends there. Attacked and turned to a creature of the night herself will she see them again? Did the others miss her too? Or have the long forgotten the human girl?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	New Life on the Fright Side

My name is Hannah Marie and I used to be the type of little girl who wanted to be a fairy princess and was afraid of monsters! But on my first Halloween with the big kids I learned of a secret place. The Fright Side it’s called and monster’s live there. But they don’t eat little kids or even people like I used to think. There are a lot of different kinds of monsters too!

Like Scary Godmother, she’s a fun, and spunky Halloween fairy-witch. She lives with her “broom-mates” Skully and Bug-a-Boo, as well as her ghost cat, Boozle. Skully is a wisecracking skeleton in the closet. Bug-a-Boo is a giant monster who hides under kids bed. At first I was terrified of them, especially Bug-a-Boo, I thought he would eat me! But as we got to know each other at the party we learned we had a lot in common!

We also have Harry, he’s a werewolf! But he really likes to talk and eat! He is very good at causing Scary and the others trouble. Oh! I almost forgot about the vampires! Count Max and Countess Ruby are the King and Queen of the Night! They have a son just a few years older than me, his name is Orson. He was my best friend.

I spent a lot of time on the Fright Side after that night. It was a place where it was Halloween everyday and night! I loved it and was even given a special key so I could go there whenever I wanted. But that key dissolved into nothing one day when I was 15. I was unable to see all my friends and it made me really sad for a long time but I learned to make friends in the human world. At 18 I became an author, and sold thousands of books on my adventures in Fright Side. I changed the other’s names in the book though, it didn’t seem right to let the world know their real names when I couldn’t ask them if that was okay. It might also have to do with the fact that if I changed the names no one would know it was really me who had a crush on Orson.

My whole life changed just a few weeks after my 22nd birthday though. It was Halloween night and I had made a costume similar to what Scary Godmother used to wear but mine was in black and white only. I was on my way to the park where all my friends were waiting. We had a huge party there each year for Halloween. That was when I was attacked, I tried so hard to fight back but the man was too strong for me. I barely saw his glowing red eyes before he bit my neck.

I couldn’t keep my eyes open for long as I kept struggling to get out of the vampire’s grasp. A startled gasp and a chunk of my neck being ripped off made me force my eyes opened. I saw another vampire throw the one that had been on me away. I slumped slowly to the ground as I watched my savior snap the neck of the one that attacked me, vindictive pleasure made me smile at that.

Straining to breathe I coughed up some blood causing the other vampire’s head to snap in my direction. The man ran to me and tried to get me to sit properly, but with how tired I was all of a sudden that wasn’t going to happen. I let out a slight chuckle that sounded too wet even to my ears.

“Dammit.” The man whispered. “I... I can save you.... but...”

His voice was filled with regret and sorrow. I smiled at it.

“Please.” My own voice barely reached my ears but I knew he heard me. “I can’t... die before I... see him... again.”  
I had to stop every few words to cough out some of the blood that was slowly filling my lungs. The world around me got darker as I heard the vampire sigh and murmur an agreement. A thick liquid touched my lips causing me to draw away from it.

“Drink.” He commanded.

I flinched again before reluctantly drinking the liquid. A few swallows was all I could manage before I dropped into the land of the unconscious.

Waking up undead and in the Fright Side was more than just interesting. In one night my life as I knew it was over. A pain in my stomach had me staggering to my feet before I could even register anything. Stumbling down the street I avoided the eyes of those around me concentrating only on the pain in my stomach and the need to get rid of it. 

Without seeing where I was going it was a miracle I had made it as far as I had and not ran into anyone. But as soon as that thought entered my head I slammed into someone and fell down. Looking up from the ground I found myself at the feet of Bug-a-Boo. I couldn’t stop the nostalgic smile that came to my face at the sight of him.

“Bug-a-Boo!” I exclaimed. Tears found their way out of my eyes as I looked at him.

“Do I know you?” He asked, confusion filling his many eyes.

I froze at his words as thoughts from long ago filled my mind. That’s why my key disappeared, they no longer wanted me. I must have been a bother. I had cried for many hours after it first dissolved thinking I lost them before those thoughts decided to make themselves known. Remembering those words now I decided that it wouldn’t be wise to let them know I was here, since it wouldn’t make them happy.

“No. Not at all. I just know of you.” I gave him a sad smile. “But could you help me. I’m new here and very lost and hungry.”

“Sure thing! If you go two buildings down that’s the Vamp Cafe. Ask anyone in there to help you.” Bug-a-Boo flashed his sharp teeth at me in the shape of a smile before lending me a hand up.

I resisted the urge to hug him and nodded a goodbye before brushing past him. Wiping at my face I found trails of blood instead of tears escaping from my eyes. I had my face as cleaned as it was going to get before I opened the door to Vamp Cafe. Many sets of eyes turned to look at me. One woman, who seemed to be close to my age but I knew that was not something to base off looks anymore, ran up to me and started to fret over me.

“Oh darling! You must be new!” She cried out as she ran soft, cold fingers across my cheeks. Her silver eyes were brighter than I remembered Ruby’s being.

“I- I am.” I stuttered out in fear. I was in a world I used to love but surrounded by strangers. “C-can you h-help me? I d-don’t know h-how to get rid of t-the pain.”

The woman tilted her head to the side as she furrowed her brow in confusion. Her eyes lit up as realization struck her.

“OH! You’re hungry!” She smiled. “Come on. I’ll buy you a cup.”

I followed her to a little table in the back, no one spared me another glance. The waitress brought over a glass before we even sat down. She gave me a bright smile as she walked away.

“Silver is such a darling, isn’t she?” The woman laughed.

“Um. Yes?” I agreed. 

“Where are my manners?! My name is Agatha! And your’s?” Her smile never seemed to wilt.

“I’m Kaly.” I lied as I calmed down. The name was the pseudonym I sold my books under. I drank the blood from the waitress.

“Where’s your sire, dear?” Agatha asked.

“My what?” Confused, I brought my eyes back to her.

“The person who changed you. They are called your sire to our race.”

“Oh. Well I don’t know. I was attacked by one vampire and another saved me. I just woke up here.” I confessed.

“Well, drink up and then I’ll take you to my niece. I’m sure she can put you up and get you work.” Agatha smiled.


End file.
